


【洋卜】小别

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【洋卜】小别

李振洋醒过来，身边已经空了，他挣扎着起身去床头摸烟盒，点着了一根。  
卜凡不许他在床上抽烟，特别是在烫了床单好几个洞之后。  
但在新婚丈夫出差的这个假期里，他起码可以拥有短暂的特权。  
李振洋猛吸了两口，还是下床把它按灭在烟灰缸，然后又躺了回去。  
少了人形抱枕，怎么折腾也不舒服。  
李振洋恼怒地抓了抓头发，捞过手机，录音呢，找条录音听听。  
嗯，这个吧。  
（以下是录音文字版整理）  
\- 可以啊李振洋，你这招儿还挺多啊  
（重物被压到门上的撞击声）  
· 卧槽，你要把我撞成脑震荡啊你  
· 别瞎想啊，过来出差顺道看看  
\- 我想死你了  
· 快过来让哥哥抱抱  
\- 得了吧你  
\- 你一个一米几的人啊还抱我  
· 腿上来  
（更重的撞击声）  
\- 真行啊，我哥哥真行  
\- 哎我说，咱能别再跟这门较劲了吗  
\- 你可别抻着腰  
· 你今天怎么屁话这么多，哥哥疼你还不行吗  
（脚步声）  
\- 李振洋你能不能行！我要掉下去了！  
· 卜凡凡，今天我不仅让你知道我一米几  
· 还要让你知道我有几厘米  
\- 来吧宝贝儿，就好你这口  
（塑料盖子开合声）  
\- 嗯…  
· 哟，早有准备啊  
\- 这不是想着你要来…  
· 真乖  
（响亮的亲吻声）  
· 你还想什么了，嗯？  
\- 我想…想你摸摸我…  
（低喘）  
· 摸你哪儿  
\- 这，摸这儿，还有下面  
\- 啊…别…你别用指甲…  
· 不要吗，我看你挺享受的啊  
（口水声）  
\- 不是，哥哥，你怎么给我做手活还走神呐  
· 我在想，你这玩意这么大，我是怎么…  
\- 害羞啦？你还能吃更多呐  
（低声笑）  
\- 要不我来伺候你？  
· 卜凡凡，你给我躺好了  
· 今天你大洋哥让你知道谁是你爸爸  
\- 省省吧你  
\- 不知道是谁，上次被我一边顶一边哭，  
\- 前面还一股一股地射，好可爱啊  
· 屁股抬起来，看镜子  
· 看着我是怎么操你的  
（长舒气）  
\- 呼…动动吧哥哥，不疼了  
（拍打声）  
\- 洋洋…唔…  
· 这么快就没劲儿了？  
· 我搂着你呢，小凡，我搂着你  
（喘息）  
\- 洋洋，亲…亲一下  
· 你叫我什么？嗯？  
\- 洋洋…哥哥…老公…老公…  
（叫声）  
\- 咱们…咱们去床上好吗  
· 宝宝…宝宝…你看，你有多可爱  
（叫声拔高）  
· 满意啊？  
\- 满意  
\- 没有比你更让我满意的了，哥哥  
· 卜凡，卜凡，看着我卜凡  
· 嫁给我，嫁给我吧好吗，嫁给我  
\- 啊…啊？  
· 我们结婚，结婚吧  
\- 行  
\- 结啊，结他妈的，今儿就结  
李振洋眼眶一热，一边手里抓着下面也释放出来。他扯过床头的纸巾，不知先擦哪里才好，就这么双手举着发了会呆。  
卜凡的电话刚进来，几乎是接通的同时李振洋就开始掉眼泪了。  
“洋洋。”熟悉的声音响起，一样地让人安心。  
李振洋拿纸先把自己擦干净，然后才把手机贴到耳边，他一边吸鼻子一边说，“凡子，我想你了。”


End file.
